Healer's
by Fualcrum Tano
Summary: William Solace meets Jasmine Anderson
1. Jaz

**J**

 **A**

 **Z**

One minute. Just one god-dam minute ALONE is all I want. Between healing our young magicians, to dealing with the ankle biters I need time to myself. Some of you may be wondering who in the Duat I am. My name is Jaz, I live in the 21st Nome in Brooklyn House. I am the main healer so the responsibility of healing the trainees falls to me. Lucky me. (Note the sarcasm)

I had just asked Sadie if it would be alright if I went on a break for the day. She had said yes but she wanted me to take a couple healing potions and bandages just encase something happened. Because when you're a magician and you're on your own, it almost certain something will find you and try to kill you. I grabbed some medical supplies and some money I had been saving so I could buy myself some lunch. I said goodbye to Sadie again then left. Pretty much as soon as I left I was attacked. But it wasn't a monster I had ever seen before.

The creature had orange paws with enormous claws that sparked as he walked on the concrete, making it look like he was using the concrete kind of as a nail file. It had a tail - a leathery, scorpion like tail that bristled with spikes at the tip. Its face looked human enough, but this creature certainly wasn't. Its body was that of a huge lion. Its leathery, spiky tail whipped deadly thorns in all directions. I summoned my wand from the Duat and used the spells Sadie had taught me when I first arrived at Brooklyn House.

"Ha-Di." It's one of mine and Sadie's favourite spells. Somehow the monster was still there. That spell should have destroyed it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone run around a corner behind me.

"Shit." I heard the boy yell. He pulled a bow and an arrow from his back, which hadn't been there before, and sent the arrow into the creature's eye. Now normally, I don't like animal abuse. But I think I can live with an arrow in the eye of a creature trying to kill me. Wait a minute, how was he able to aim it so well? He fired more and more arrows, while I made a defensive circle on the ground around me. Just as I finished the circle the tail of the creature sent to poor kid flying, then the creature shot the spikes from its tale at me. luckily the shield held.

"Tas!" I yelled. A golden hieroglyph burned in the air over the creature's head. The twine whipped toward it like an angry snake, growing longer and thicker as it flew. The creature was wrapped up in a god proof wrapping. I ran over to the kid to make shore he was OK. When i got there as a medic i immediately took in the situation. ...He had a large cut on his arm and head and was half buried under the wall. The kid stared at me for a moment. I was worried he was going to shoot me, and I had already used my energy on the monster. If he did, I would be a goner. He looked back and forth between me and the monster as if deciding who the problem was.

"Hi," I said. "Are you OK. You took a huge beating?"

He stared at me for a wile before answering, "I'm fine, I've had worse." I didn't see how but he continued talking wile I tried to find a healing potion. "Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Jaz," I replied still looking through my bag. "And you?"

"Will," He answered. He shifted into a sitting position. "What did you do to the Manticore?" So that was a Manticore. Good to know. Still had zero idea what a Manticore was.

"He is stuck in the seven ribbons of Hathor" I replied. "There strong enough to hold gods so it should be able to keep the monster trapped." I finally found a healing potion and pulled it out of the bag. "Here drink this it will make you feel better."

He took the potion with a quizzical look on his face. "And this isn't going to poison me if I do right?"

I laughed. "No, it won't. It's a healing potion. I made it myself yesterday."

"Right." He said with a look of disbelieve on his face. But he drank the potion. Immediately, he looked better and his cuts and grazes started healing. "We need to send it back to Tartarus. That way it won't bother us for a while." I stared at him for a moment confusion clearly on my face.

"What's Tartarus?" I had no idea what he was talking about.

"It's where monsters are sent once we kill them eventually they come back but it takes a while," he said.

''you mean the Duat?'' I asked. He stared at me for a minute.

"I give up. You must be some kind of demigod to have beat the creature. And making nectar is mainly the Apollo cabin. So, you have to be a daughter of Apollo."

I was dumbfounded. "Sorry? I'm a magician for the House of Life in the 21st Nome. My patron god is Sekhmet. I'm a healer magician." I was so confused. "Who is your patron god or goddess?"

Now he looked dumbfounded. "I don't have a patron god. I'm a son of Apollo who is the god of Archery, Medicinal art and the Sun."

We were BOTH dumbfounded. After a while, I helped him stand up, so we could deal with the monster. I tightened the bonds on the monster crushing it while he got ready to aim for the creature's heart. Once we dealt with it I helped him to the park. on our way there we talked about each other's side of things. I learnt that there were Greek and Roman gods in the world as well as the Egyptian gods. He wasn't to surprised to learn there was another set of gods. Frankly, neither was I. When you're a magician and you save the world from a giant snake, you have a god that's a vulture, and monsters weirder looking then the Manticore. Not much can surprise you. We had been at the park talking for a while. Just then I remembered I hadn't had lunch.

"Want to go get something to eat?" I asked. He brightened up at the idea.

"I would love to, but I don't have any mortal money." he replied looking a little embarrassed.

"No sweet." I said. "I will pay. So, what are we going to get?"

"Thanks." he replied.

We decided to go to Subway. Both being healers we were into eating healthy. We continued talking about our world as we ate our subs, and drank our soft drinks. Eventually we finished, and we were just discussing what to do with this new information about the god's.

"For now." He was saying. "We should keep our world separate. But how do we contact each other if there's an emergency?"

I considered that. Then made a snap decision. "Can I wright something on your hand?"

He frowned. "Like your phone number?"

"Uh... well, not exactly." I took out my stylus and vial of magic ink. Will held out his palm. I drew a hieroglyph there - the Blade of Sekhmet. As soon as the symbol was complete it flared gold, then vanished. "Just say my name" I told him, "and I'll hear you. I'll know where you are, and I'll come meet you. But it will only work once, so make it count."

Will considered his empty palm. "So I'm trusting you that this isn't some type of magical tracking device."

"Yeah," I said. "And I'm trusting that when you call me, you won't be luring me into some sort of ambush." He stared at me. Those bright blue eyes really were kind of scary. Then he smiled, and he looked like a regular teenager, without a care in the world.

"Fair enough," he said. "See you when I see you, J-"

"Don't say my name!"

"Just teasing." He pointed at me and winked. "Stay strange my friend." Then he was gone.

An hour later, I was back at Brooklyn House. Sadie and Walt/Anubis came towards me.

"Jaz," Sadie said. "We were getting worried something had happened to you. Why are you so late back?"

"I fell asleep under the tree were I was eating lunch." I lied. Sadie didn't look convinced. She is my best friend and she knows me well. I hate lying to her. "When I woke up it was nearly dark. Sorry if I scared you Sadie."

"Well, as long as your OK." Walt said. Though I'm pretty sure he knew I was lying, he is half god after all, he just didn't want to push the mater in front of Sadie.

"Well I'm going off to bed." I said. " Sleeping under a tree isn't very comfortable." As I walked up to my room I thought about the Greek gods and Roman gods. It was going to be so hard keeping this secret from Sadie. She was my Best Friend and i hated lying to her. it was so strange knowing that there were more than just our gods. And I felt bad for letting the other kids say that other civilizations like Greek and Roman were copy cats. From now on I'm going to try and stop those talks. It just wouldn't be nice to will and his friends if I let the others pick on his kind.

I wonder what Will was up to right now...

 **Please tell me what you think**

 **-Deanna**


	2. Will

W

I  
L  
L

Talk about strange days. Today was one of my rare free days were no one gets sent to the infirmary, and with lava rock wall climbing & real sword practice, I rarely get free days, so I had decided to head into the city. Nico was training, so I went on my own. [O, By the way, on the contrary to what everyone thinks, me and Nico aren't together 24/7]

Anyway, I was wondering round some shops and spending the last of my money on sorely needed medical supplies for the infirmary when I heard this scraping sound. It sounded like metal being scraped against a file. Seeing as the mortals couldn't seem to hear it I figured it was going to be something that was trying to kill me. I put all the supplies in to my bottomless backpack. [Jason hadn't wanted the golden won so he had given it to me] I heard some on yell something that sounded like "Hi-Five". I sprinted down the street and turned the corner, and found a Manticore attacking a girl about my age or so.

"Shit". I pulled my invisible bow of my shoulder and pulled an arrow out of my quiver. Aimed. Fired. And hit it right in the eye. I glanced at the girl to check she was alright, and that was my mistake.

The Manticore used it's scorpion like tail and hit me square in the chest and sent me flying into a wall. The Manticore shot spikes from out of its tail. My vision was fussy, but I'm pretty shore there was a glowing circle around the girl and none of the spikes got past it.

"Tas" The girl yelled. Some rind of rope or ribbon started winding its way towards the manticore. My vision was slowly getting worse. The next thing I knew, the girl was running towards me and there was a gift-wrapped manticore on someone's doorstep. I stared at her as she came over. I looked back and forth between the girl and the manticore. She has to be a powerful demigod to be able to trap a manticore in present wrapping ribbon.

"Hi," the girl said. "Are you OK. You took a huge beating?"

I almost laughed. This was nothing compared to the Battle of Manhattan. I thought for a moment. What do I to a girl I've never met and just gift-wrapped a monster say?

"I'm fine, I've had worse. Who are you?"

She gave me a quizzical look but didn't ask.

"I'm Jaz," she said, still looking through her bag. "And you?"

"Will," I answered. I shifted so I was in a sitting position. "What did you do to the Manticore?"

"He is stuck in the seven ribbons of Hathor" Jaz replied. "There strong enough to hold gods so it should be able to keep the monster trapped." She finally found whatever she was looking for and pulled it out of the bag. "Here drink this it will make you feel better."

It was green like a vile of poison. And I'm pretty sure poison is not good for your health. "And this isn't going to poison me if I do right?"

She laughed. "No, it won't. It's a healing potion. I made it myself yesterday."

Ok so she can make Nectar. That's an Apollo trait. Then again she could be Hermes, with the Alchemy. Never the less I was still sceptical. "Right" I replied. I took a swig and to my surprise it tasted like apple juice, and I was already feeling better. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the giant present moving which reminded me we had to get rid of out horrible present. "We need to send it back to Tartarus. That way it won't bother us for a while."

"What's Tartarus?" She asked, confusion clearly on her face.

"It's where monsters are sent once we kill them eventually they come back but it takes a while."

''You mean the Duat?'' she asked. I stared at her for a minute. Why am I geting the same feeling I did when I first met a roman?

"I give up. You must be some kind of demigod to have beat the creature. And making nectar is mainly the Apollo cabin. So, you have to be a daughter of Apollo."

She was dumbfounded. "Sorry? I'm a magician for the House of Life in the 21st Nome. My patron god is Sekhmet. I'm a healer magician." I was so confused. "Who is your patron god or goddess?"

Now I'm pretty sure I looked dumbfounded. "I don't have a patron god. I'm a son of Apollo who is the god of Archery, Medicinal art and the Sun."

We were BOTH dumbfounded.

After a while, She helped me stand up, so we could deal with the monster. She tightened the bonds on the monster crushing it while I got ready to aim for the creature's heart. Once we dealt with it Jaz helped me to the park. On our way there we talked about each other's side of things. I learnt that there were also Egyptian gods. She wasn't to surprised to learn there was another set of gods. Frankly, neither was I. When you're a Demigod and you save the world from a Lady of the Mud, you have a god that's a called Nike, and monsters weirder looking then the Manticore. Not much can surprise you. We had been at the park talking for a while. When she surprised me out of the bluje with this question.

"Want to go get something to eat?" Jaz asked. I brightened up at the idea, then remembered I had spent my money on the medicinal supplies.

"I would love to, but I don't have any mortal money." I replied a little embarrassed.

"No sweet." She said. "I will pay. So, what are we going to get?"

"Thanks." I replied.

We decided to go to Subway. Both being healers we were into eating healthy. We continued talking about our world as we ate our subs, and drank our soft drinks. Eventually we finished, and we were just discussing what to do with this new information about the god's.

"For now." I said. "We should keep our world separate." I wasn't ready for another war just yet. "But how do we contact each other if there's an emergency?"

She considered that. "Can I wright something on your hand?"

I frowned. "Like your phone number?"

"Uh... well, not exactly." She took out a stylus and a vial of ink. I held out my palm. Jaz drew a hieroglyph there - the Blade of Sekhmet. As soon as the symbol was complete it flared gold, then vanished. "Just say my name" She told me, "and I'll hear you. I'll know where you are, and I'll come meet you. But it will only work once, so make it count."

I considered my empty palm. "So I'm trusting you that this isn't some type of magical tracking device."

"Yeah," I said. "And I'm trusting that when you call me, you won't be luring me into some sort of ambush." I stared at her. Those bright …. eyes really were kind of Intimidating.

"Fair enough," I answered. "See you when I see you, J-"

"Don't say my name!"

"Just teasing." I pointed at her and winked. "Stay strange my friend." Then I left.

An hour later, I returned to Camp Half-Blood. As soon as I stepped into the Infirmary all the other Apollo kids needed my help with healing the other camper's. I sighed. Looks like I had a long afternoon ahead of me.

As I was getting ready for bed, I looked out the window. I thought about what happened today, about another set of gods, and about the new friend I just made.

I wonder what Jaz is up to right now…

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think**

 **-D**


End file.
